Clues and Games
by ouatandmore
Summary: Set somewhere in Season 6, the sleeping curse between Snow and David is broken. Snow decides that the town needs a break from fighting and have some fun. She suggests a game of her own that invovles the whole town's participation. From Snow and Regina's childlike arguments to competing to win the game, this comedy one shot gives the town the break it needs.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters in it.

"Mary Margaret, I expected better from you." Regina scolded Snow. But my stubborn mother kept pleading, "Oh, come on. This type of challenge is the _perfect_ way to celebrate the breaking of the sleeping curse!" She hung on to David's arm.

It was just like watching two kids arguing against each other. After Regina found a way to break the curse from Snow and David, Snow wanted to celebrate it with a "fun" game. A game that included the _whole_ town's participation.

"Doesn't this town just need a break from fighting and just have fun for a day? The game is very simple you see. Belle has spread out clues and riddles all over the town. Each clue gets us closer to the end of the game. There are many teams participating; each group will have a different clue, so that the teams won't be at the same place at once. The only time we all share the same riddle is at the last clue (the hardest one), where we have to compete to be the first to get there. We've already split the teams; David, Regina, Emma, Hook, and I are one team. Henry and his friends are another, and so forth. Except for Gold." She rolled her eyes then continued, "The guy doesn't know how to have fu-

Regina interrupted, "Hold on. This thing is already in formation? I thought it was just one of your absurd ideas you wanted to tell us!"

Snow frowned at what Regina called her game but begged, "Will you _please_ play? You won't be disappointed."

Regina murmured something under her breath, but we couldn't catch what she said. She finally gave in, "Fine." She said. Mary Margaret squealed then turned to look at us with pleading eyes. Although we all found the game to be a little over the top, we gave in too. She celebrated in success as she led us out of the door.

I finally spoke, "So when do we start?" She told us that Belle will send a text to all groups when she's ready. She'll also be sending alerts on how far each team has gone from the beginning.

A few minutes later we heard a ding from Snow's phone. She read the text aloud, "The first clue of the game: _The place where the Savior first got her good night's sleep. The key, the bed, are hers to keep. Only to keep for a matter of time, she left the place because of her crime._ "

I was shocked to hear myself in there. And crime? What crime? Hook was the first to speak, "Well Emma, this is about you. Do you know what it means?"

"No." I replied then continued, "Well, I don't think so. I don't even understand half of that."

David jumped in, "Think Emma. Your house is off the list because you still own it, right? The riddle said you only kept it for a matter of time."

"Well then it has to be like, renting something. Or a motel maybe?" Snow suggested, but then started accusing me. "And what is this _crime_? My daughter could not possibly commit a crime! Have you?" she asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes.

On the side of her, Regina was in deep thought. She kept murmuring 'crime' over and over again. Snow noticed and asked, "Regina? Do you know what this means?"

Regina started saying her thoughts aloud, "Hold on...renting…crime. OH!" We were all startled with her sudden burst.

"Well?" David asked. "What did you figure out?"

Regina looked at me and explained, "The part when the riddle was talking about your _first_ good night's sleep, and the key and bed, it was talking about your first night here on a real bed, because you slept in your car. But that time I was so eager to get rid of you, I framed you for a crime, but Snow bailed you out. Then I got you evicted because of the 'no-felons' policy. The place is Granny's Bed and Breakfast."

"Oh, yes! I remember now. You're a genius Regina! I told you this was fun." My mother shouted excitedly.

"I never said anything about fun." Regina replied. Snow ignored it and urged Regina to transport us there.

In a second, we were standing outside of Granny's Bed and Breakfast. I haven't been here in ages. Snow was so excited that David had to contain her.

We walked inside the inn where Granny greeted us. She already knew we were playing a game and she was one of many people that were spread across all over the town to send Belle a notification that we solved the riddle. Shortly after, Mary Margaret received a text saying that our group was the first to solve the riddle.

Granny handed us the next clue on a tiny slip of paper and led us to a free table where we can figure out the riddle. This time Hook read the clue, " _Whenever you are in need of something, the object is always there. You'll have to get it with a deal, but don't expect it to be fair._ "

I looked up only to find confused faces. Seriously? "This is incredibly easy. It's Gold's shop." I said. I counted how many seconds it would take them to come to realization. 15.

"Yes! It makes sense. Given all the time we spent walking in his shop making deals, I can't believe we couldn't get that." David exclaimed. Snow's palm was against her forehead, while shaking her head with her eyes closed as if she was telling herself _I'm so stupid._ I reached for her and gave her a pat on the back.

Regina transported us without warning, in front of Gold's shop. "Jeez." Hook muttered under his breath. He led the way into the shop. Gold was behind the counter, as if he was waiting for someone.

"Oh look. The adults are playing a game." Gold said, greeting us with a snarky comment.

Regina fired back, "Oh, but whose wife is hosting it? _Yours._ "

"And whose friend started the whole thing in the first place?" Gold asked with a mocking tone and put his finger to his head as he pretended to think. "Oh! _Yours_."

Regina and Snow frowned.

Hook stepped up and said, "Just give us the bloody clue so we can get out of this rat hole."

With a smirk on his face, Gold handed us the clue. "I think you'll absolutely _love_ this one." He said. Regina narrowed her eyes as she took it from him. She read it aloud, " _Behind the bars is where the next clue glows. Abandoned under the cellar where the madness rose._ "

"What?" We all asked at the same time. I turned to Gold who still had a playing smirk on his face. What was with him?

"Behind the bars? That could be at the sheriff's department, right? " David suggested. It didn't quite fit.

"No." Regina interjected. "It's obviously the psychiatric ward under the hospital. Behind the bars? Abandoned? The madness?" It _seemed_ like it all fit, but there was this feeling that it didn't. Feeling unsure I said, "Why don't we split up? Regina, Mary Margaret, and I can go to the hospital. David and Hook can go to the station."

We all agreed on it and decided to meet up in front of Gold's shop if neither place was correct. To make things go quickly, Regina transported Hook and David to the station first, then us to the hospital.

We appeared in the same old damp and smelly spot where I went to go visit Hyde long ago. I looked to my right and saw the same man with the long hair mopping the floor. He does this every day. Does he ever get tired of it?

Regina walked up to the nurse asking for the clue. The nurse looked confused as they exchanged a few more words. As she walked back, Regina shook her head and said, "No luck." Snow and I frowned in dismay.

Snow went to a corner to call David and tell him the bad news while asking him if they found anything. I walked to an old bench and sat on it, hearing the creaking sounds it made when the pressure went against the wood. Regina followed and copied my actions.

I whispered to Regina so that Snow wouldn't hear, "I didn't want to accuse anyone in front of Mary Margaret but I think Gold knows where the next clue is."

Regina raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer. I continued, "The smirk? The sarcastic comment? I'm not really sure if I'm overthinking it or…"

Her eyes lit up and said, "That's brilliant! He _definitely_ knows. Trust me, that's for sure. You should've told me before we left! Could've saved us a trip."

"I know." I replied. "But I wanted to try all of our options first."

We pulled back as we saw Snow walking back towards us. "They had no luck either." She said sadly.

"Mom, I think I know how to get the next clue." I told her.

We all met up in front of Gold's shop, and the three of us explained to them my theory. "That bloody crocodile." Hook commented as he led us again into the shop.

"I'll handle this." Regina whispered to us as she walked up to the counter where, again, Gold was behind his it. She demanded, "Don't play with us Gold, we know that _you_ know where this clue leads." She slammed her hand against the counter, but Gold didn't move a single inch. "So, tell us." Regina said.

Noticing he still wouldn't give in, Snow walked up besides Regina. "Gold…" She began. Regina hissed at her.

She ignored her and continued, "Don't you think your lovely Belle set us up to have a clue than only you know? Seems strange isn't it, you aren't even playing…" Snow sighed then made a pouty face and said, "She wants you to join."

Gold's expression changed. He paused for a moment, weighing his options, then finally gave in like how the rest of us did before.

"Fine." He said. "But only for this clue, then I'm out."

Snow frowned in disappointment but took what she had. "It's not too far from here. Just follow me." Gold said.

As we were walking, Regina walked up to where Snow and I were walking together and she landed by Snow's side.

"I told you I would handle things." She said gruffly. Then Snow gestured to the rest of us who was walking and replied, "And who handled things? Me."

While the bickering started between the two of them, I walked towards Killian and linked my arm with his. "It's like watching two children argue." I said, saying my previous thoughts from earlier and pointed discreetly towards my mother and Regina.

He made a hand sign with his other free hand showing a person talking too much, making it look like a beak. "Yadda, yadda, yadda." Killian said as he opened and closed his little beak. I laughed in reply.

After a few more blocks, we finally reached the mystery location. "Zelena's farmhouse?" I asked. "Why is it that?"

"Well as you see Miss Swan, it's the storm cellar. Long ago, Zelena kept me in a cage, which fits the behind the bars part. As for the abandoned and madness part, I was abandoned there for a period of time as I was starting to go mad." He said, pointing towards the cellar.

He clasped his hands together and said, "My job here is done. Best of luck to your silly little game." We watched him whoosh himself away. Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'll go down." I said as I walked down the storm cellar. My eyes laid on a glowing paper. There it was, shining brightly as the clue said it would be. I grabbed it and quickly climbed back up. Everyone huddled around me.

Snow gave us the updates on the game, "One more clue to go, then we'll be on to the final clue." Regina celebrated quietly, "Yes! Finally it's almost over" Unfortunately Snow heard and gave her a look.

"Anyways, so far we're in the lead. The other groups are on their second or third one." She continued. "Emma, read the clue."

I read the riddle out loud, " _There was once a ship that could not be seen there. Only through the eyes of a mother and a villain could see it through the air._ "

"It says a ship. Hook, you're an expert at those. Do you know where the next clue is?" David asked.

Killian sighed, "Yes, I do. It's at the docks." Then he turned to Regina and said, "This happened long ago, when I paired with your mother to do evil doings. She made the Jolly Roger invisible."

"Yes, I remember." Regina said as she cringed at the thought of Hook and Cora's previous flirtatious relationship. Not wanting to waste any more time, Regina took us there with the flick of her hand.

When we got there, the note was waiting for us at the bottom of our feet. "Yes!" Snow squealed. "The final clue. We're going to win!"

But just when she was going to celebrate our close victory, she has been alerted that Henry's team and another team was also at the final clue. Snow groaned in distress.

Ignoring Snow's disappointment, Regina took the clue from her and told us what it was, " _This clue is hard to find, because it was demolished and left behind. Only some know the story, if not, do not worry. It was a kingdom in two creative minds. But to others eyes, it was unrefined. There the bond grew, as time flew. And it is a memory to stay._ "

And for the fifth time, the group was confused. I was the first to say something about the riddle, "For what we know for sure is that it's been here before, but is destroyed. Do you think the clue is hidden in the ruins?"

"Well Regina, you're the mayor of this town. Has there been anything important that has been demolished? Any news or stories?" Snow asked.

Regina's eyes widened as she said, "Oh my goodness. There was! It's Emma's and Henry's castle playground."

"That's genius!" I exclaimed. The pieces all fit together.

"Wait." Hook paused. "If it was both Emma's _and_ Henry's castle, then Henry must know where the next clue is, too. That smart lass must've figured it out more quickly than us."

"Let's go." David said. I turned to Regina and told her that I would transport us there. I knew exactly where to go.

We arrived where the castle playground once was. A piece of paper was laying on the bed of grass. "What?" Regina said. "I was expecting a trophy." Snow rolled her eyes.

I read what the paper said. "Congratulations! You have won the game. Here is a coupon to Granny's. You win an all week pass to free 24 hour meals there. This goes for all members of the team."

By the time I was done, I saw Henry's group beside us. He shrugged and smiled, "You beat us." David gave him a pat on the back and said, "You did a good job, kid."

Meanwhile on the side of me, Snow and Regina were once again, arguing. "I can't believe you dragged me with you to play a stupid game, only to win something from Granny's." Regina said to Snow.

"Oh come on! The food there is _amazing._ " Snow said back.

"Not amazing. _Overrated._ "

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

I rolled my eyes. These two just wouldn't get over it. I walked towards them to settle things. "Mom." I started. "You got the game you wanted right? It was fun."

Snow made a face at Regina. "See. Emma said it was fun." She said.

Regina scoffed, "That's because she's you daughter."

I had cool things down again. "Okay, okay. Enough of that." I said. Then I turned to Regina, "You don't have to take the prize if you want, it can just be for us. The whole team can spend tonight at a fancy restaurant to celebrate instead. We can bring Henry, too."

"That sounds nice." She replied. Then I turned back to my mother. "See, Mom. Doesn't that sound amazing?" I asked.

"Hm. Sure. Whatever." She said back, trying to stay angry. I laughed at her silliness and walked them back to David and Hook.

 **Thank you for reading my first fanfiction! Please review. :)**


End file.
